Let's get these teen hearts beating faster
by RustedDreams
Summary: Written for a prompt on the gkm. One of Kurt and Blaine's makeout session gets a little too heated and Blaine comes in his pants. He's humiliated until Kurt tells him it's actually kind of hot.


'I miss you so much now that I'm at McKinley.' Kurt pouts as he leads Blaine through his front door and into the living room.

'I know. I miss you too. But at least we have all evening together now right?' Blaine's trying to be subtle as his eyes sweep Kurt's house, looking for any other sign of life. He's failing miserably.

'No one's in Blaine.' Kurt smirks as he says the words. 'They're going to be out all evening.'

'Right, good- I mean, not good but… I wasn't suggesting anything-unless of course you wanted to- oh God!'

'You're cute.' Kurt laughs, shaking his head fondly as Blaine tries to hide behind his hands.

'I'm not cute I'm… okay I'm a little cute.'

'Dork.' Kurt laughs again but suddenly the atmosphere's changed, neither of them are quite sure where to look or how to stand or where to put their hands. 'Did you… we could go up to my room? Only if you wanted!' Kurt is quick to add.

Blaine nods emphatically and then blushes again at how eager he seems, he thinks it's okay though. Kurt's blushing a little too. After another few awkward seconds of avoiding each other's eyes Blaine steps forward. Slowly he takes one of Kurt's hands in his own and smiles.

'Are you coming or are you just going to stand here looking gorgeous all day?' Kurt blushes again but all tension is gone, they smile at each other before making their way up the stairs.

Blaine isn't exactly sure how he ended up on Kurt's bed, and he definitely doesn't remember how Kurt got on top of him. Then again he thinks that five more minutes kissing Kurt like this and he won't even remember his own name.

He doesn't think there had been anymore awkwardness, but there had definitely been kissing, lots and lots of kissing that was hungrier and more fervent than they'd ever kissed before. And then somehow he'd been on his back, stretched out and desperate and Kurt above him and around him and kissing him and all Blaine could feel or think or breathe was Kurt.

There's a whimper, hanging in the air like the crackle of static electricity for just a second too long. He doesn't know whether he made the noise or Kurt did, all he knows is that it sparks something in Kurt. His boyfriend is hot and heavy on top of him, lips wet and firm as they move over him in the most delicious way and there are hands roaming, he feels them on him, over his chest and in his hair and he briefly realises that his hands are grappling with the back of Kurt's shirt, tugging on it urgently and feeling Kurt's muscles flex under his hands.

'God you're so hot.' Kurt murmurs against Blaine's lips, he barely pulls away just talks into Blaine's wet desperate lips. Kurt's voice is low, lower thank Blaine's ever heard it, gravely and deep and so hot. It sends a thrill straight through Blaine, makes his cock ache with need and god when did he even get hard. He doesn't care, all he cares about is making sure that Kurt never stops kissing him.

This is new, they've made out before, of course they have, but this is desperate needy and a little savage. Blaine doesn't think he's ever been so turned on in his life, with Kurt's weight pinning him to the bed and Kurt's lips working him undone as they move insistently over his own. Kurt isn't even trying to hold himself up anymore, he's resting fully on Blaine, their bodies so close that Blaine can feel heat radiating from Kurt, can feel his muscles straining as they move above him, can feel him, hard and long as Kurt presses against Blaine.

Momentarily lost in the feel of each other Kurt starts to grind down and Blaine starts to grind up and before either of them knows it they're writhing on the bed, lost in the tumultuous waves of pleasure and the feeling of each other, hot and hard, pressed together.

They kiss messily, all tongues and lips pulled between teeth until they're both groaning. Blaine thinks they should probably stop, they should slow down or something. They've never done this before and they should probably cool down before they do something they regret.

But Kurt feels so good, his hands are currently cupping Blaine's face, one on his cheek and one in his hair, tugging gently and caressing roughly at his skin and every time Kurt ruts down against Blaine it send a spark down his spine, a little jolt of pleasure that goes straight to his cock.

It's so hot in Kurt's room but neither of them really feel like stopping to open a window. Every sense is heightened, the way Kurt smells, vanilla and spice, so close to Blaine that it invades his mind until every thought is just an endless stream of Kurt. The way Kurt tastes, sweet and strong like the coffee he always drinks, desperate and needy as his tongue assaults Blaine's mouth. The way he looks, well Blaine's had his eyes closed most of the time but if he pulls away slightly he can see Kurt, flushed so deep that his skin is still turning pink as it disappears beneath his shirt, hair mussed, eyes dark and blown, and his lips slick and kissed red raw. He looks wrecked, Blaine thinks, and then he realises he's the reason Kurt looks like that and he actually didn't think he could get any harder but somehow he does. And of course there's the way Kurt feels, so hot and present above Blaine, pushing him into the mattress and bucking their hips together, causing the most amazing friction.

Kurt's grinding against him hard, hips juddering and thrusting against Blaine, rocking them both deep into the mattress. Blaine wonders why they've never done this before? Why people don't just spend all their time doing this, getting lost in their lover's arms, in the taste of their lips and the feel of their body. He doesn't ever want to stop.

It's so hot and Blaine's so achingly hard. Briefly he thinks that they need to stop or he's going to come, but by the time the words register in his brain it's already too late. He's bucking up against Kurt, shuddering underneath him as stars pulse behind his closed eyelids. It feels fantastic, like every cell in his body is about to explode with pleasure. He's trembling beneath Kurt, grasping at his boyfriend as he rides out the waves insurmountable bliss and comes. Hard.

And then all that's left is the sweat sticking his clothes to his body and the uncomfortably sticky mess in his pants and the feeling of Kurt, suddenly still above him.

And the embarrassment. There's a lot of that too.

'Oh my god Kurt I am so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear oh god- I didn't-' Blaine's hands fly to his face, covering the deep blush already formed on his cheeks. He wants to curl up and hide, but that's a little hard to do with Kurt still perched on top of him.

'Blaine it's fine really.'

'No it's not oh God, honestly I am so sorry I was about to say stop and then… I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you I swear.'

'Blaine really. I don't mind.' Kurt's hands reach out for Blaine's, trying to pull them away from his boyfriend's face, but Blaine stays resolutely hidden behind them.

'No you're just saying that, I'm so sorry Kurt it will never happen again- I mean if there is an again, who am I kidding you want to break up with me they'll never be an again again-'

'Blaine, honey! I don't mind. I thought it was kind of hot actually.' Slowly, and very slightly Blaine spreads his fingers, just enough for his eyes to peek out between them. Kurt smiles down at him.

'You… you did?'

'You were so turned on, because of me, that you came in your pants. That's pretty hot if you ask me?'

'That's not hot that's gross and I'm gross and-'

'You're not gross, you're sexy and gorgeous and perfect.'

'Really?'

'Really really.'

'So you're not breaking up with me?'

'Of course not.' Kurt shakes his head fondly and chuckles, sliding off of Blaine so they can sit side by side on the bed and he can wrap and arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

'If you're not breaking up with me, then do you think it would be okay if I borrowed some clothes?'

'Of course. Let's get you cleaned up.' Blaine's still blushing, and he still feels absolutely mortified, but Kurt's giving him that special smile, the one reserved just for him that means everything is going to be okay, and he's rubbing softly at Blaine's back, comfortingly. And maybe it isn't as bad as Blaine had thought after all. Maybe next time he'll get to come on purpose.

**Title from the song ****_Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off_**** By Panic! at the disco.**

**Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
